1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by electronic components of computers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, some electronic components, for example, central processing units (CPUs), operate at faster and faster speeds, which causes the electronic components to generate redundant heat. If the heat is not quickly removed from the electronic components, stable and fast performances of the electronic components will not be sustained. Usually, people in the art install a heat dissipation device on a electronic component to help dissipating the heat of the electronic component.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a heat sink, a heat pipe extending through the heat sink, and a fan mounted on the heat sink. The heat sink includes a plurality of plate-shaped metallic fins overlapped with each other at a constant interval. An air passage channel is defined between every two adjacent fins. Each of the fins defines a through hole therein. The heat pipe includes an evaporation section and a condensation section at two opposite end thereof. The evaporation section of the heat pipe is thermally contacted with the electronic component to absorb heat therefrom, and the condensation section of the heat pipe runs through the through holes of the fins.
During operation, the heat of the electronic component is transferred from the evaporation section of the heat pipe to the condensation of the heat pipe, and then transferred to the fins of the heat sink. The fan is configured to generate an airflow which flows through the air passage channels of the heat sink to take away the heat of the fins. However, when the airflow flows through the air passage channels of the heat sink, the airflow can not reach a leeward side of the condensation section of the heat pipe because the airflow is blocked by the condensation section. A hot swirl is accordingly formed at the leeward side of the condensation section of the heat pipe. Thus, a portion of the fins at the leeward side of the condensation section of the heat pipe cannot exchange heat efficiently and adequately with the airflow of the fan, causing a relatively high temperature occurred at the leeward side of the condensation section. As a result, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is decreased.
What is desired, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above described shortcomings.